youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki Tak Tribe
The Tiki Tak Tribe is a group of pesky trouble-making tiki things who have a strange obsession with bananas and tic-tacs, although the only one who actually eats any of it is Tiki Tong. They normally live inside a giant volcano, but every once in a while the god/king of the tribe, Tiki Tong, gets sick of having a million tikis crashing on his godly couches and tries to get rid of them by making them steal food from innocent primates. They also have the highly dangerous power of Hypnosis and often hypnotize their victims into doing random crap. Known Species of Tiki Taks * Basic Tiki: The Tiki Tak equivalent of a goomba. Wanders aimlessly in the same direction, pausing only to keep drifting elsewhere. Can very easily be destroyed with a blow to the head, if it doesn't walk straight into a bottomless pit or some other deadly hazard first! * Big Tiki: A larger version of the same brainless tiki. It just takes a little more effort to kill due to its hyper-thyroidal disorder. * Sprinting Tiki: Apparently this guy really hates his life. He runs at very fast speeds and usually runs into a deadly hazard almost as soon as you see him. * Armored Tiki: Covered with metal plates, this tiki is impervious to any physical damage until you turn him over, revealing the only vulernable spot: his butt. For some weird reason this tiki does a weird dance as he walks, this can mean he either has major swag or is gay. * Flying Tiki: Just because it has wings, does not mean it's any smarter than its land-roaming counterpart. These tikis make no use of their ability to fly, and simply hover over the same stretch of land. * Fire Tiki: Somebody get a fire extinguisher, this tiki's on fire! Don't worry, this one is just as stupid as the rest of them. You're safe as long as you don't touch it. * Blaze Tiki: I guess there are a few intelligent Tiki Taks after all. This blue-colored pyromaniac not only has a flaming body, but will also shoot fireballs at you on sight! * Flying Fire Tiki: That's just great. The most useless tiki and the most hot-headed tiki are combined. Who's been messing with Bowser's monster-making machine? * Bomb Tiki: This tiki utilizes highly explosive bombs as its choice of weapon and won't hesitate to pelt you with them. But on the bright side, these guys 1. can't walk, and 2. can't catch, so you can just take his "presents" and give 'em right back! * Warp Tiki: Has no regard for the Laws of Physics. Teleports right above your head, and shoots some kind of laser balls from its hands. Notable Members * Kalimba: The only Tiki Tak Elite who has a confirmed name and is not based off of a musical instrument (besides Tiki Tong). Hypnotized Kermit the Frog and turned him into a giant monster who attacked Greece. * Maraca Triplets: Tried to corrupt Mr. Krabs, but the crustacean cheapskate's armored shell was tough enough to block the hypnosis spell. So instead they created three clones of Mr. Krabs who proceeded to steal all the spoons, forks, and knives from England. * Gong Tiki: Possessed a gigantic Ho-Oh and used it to bomb Hyrule. * Banjo Tiki: Diddy Kong hates this Tiki Tak immensely even though he has overcome his hatred of regular banjos. BT, meanwhile, has an equally intense hatred of moles, and took control of a mine in Germany just so he could hypnotize the moles who worked there to commit suicide. * Panflute Tiki: Broke into a lab at Wumbo University and created a mutant that was a cross between a Pikachu and a Wiggler, and used it to burn down a whole town. * Xylophone Tiki: Because he had no originality, XT hypnotized Kermit the Frog and turned him into a monster again, this time into a purple armadillo with fire breath. * Accordion Tiki: Infected Scratch with the Maverick Virus and convinced him to steal Dr. Robotnik's battle mech and go dominate the world (luckily, Scratch failed). * Tiki Tong: The god/king of the entire Tiki Tak Tribe. He's also the only one of his kind who doesn't have hands. Whenever he gets tired of all his tikis crashing on his godly couch, Tiki Tong sends them to steal bananas and tic-tacs and bring them back to his volcano lair. The next thing he does, obviously, is eat the food (he's actually the only one who eats any of it, aside from one rebellious Armored Tiki who thought it was swag enough to fit 41 bananas in its mouth). Later, Tiki Tong poops the food, and then turns the poop into a pair of hands (it's unknown why he needs hands in the first place, since he has the power of telekinesis). But usually within a week, Tiki Tong accidentally gets his hands detsroyed and goes back to slouching on the couch, cooking burritos, and watching Sonic Boom until he gets tired of tikis crashing on his couch, and the cycle restarts. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:People from The Pridelands